Lettre de St Valentin
by nattie black
Summary: Jasper Whitlock envoi une lettre pour la Saint Valentin à Bella...
1. Chapter 1

Darlin',

C'est avec regret que je t'annonce que je ne pourrai malheureusement pas rentrer à temps pour ce week-end. Je sais que depuis que nous sommes ensemble j'ai toujours pris soins d'être à tes côtés pour le 14 du mois de février, je ne comprends toujours pas mais je sais que cette date vous tiens particulièrement à cœur à vous humains. Je sais par tes sous-entendus, tout en discrétion comme à ton habitude, que tu avais prévu quelque chose de spécial cette année, dés lors, sache que je compte bien me rattraper et ce de la plus exquise des façons.

Tu ne m'attends pas avant samedi après-midi, aussi recevras-tu cette lettre avant d'avoir eu le temps de t'inquiéter. Je ne peux te dire avec certitude quel jour nous nous reverrons mais en attendant je ne veux te priver d'un petit cadeau, un avant-goût de ce qui t'attends jeune fille. Mon démon intérieur rugit depuis de longues semaines, selon lui je ne l'écoute pas assez et, comme je sais que tu es particulièrement attachée à lui, je compte bien y remédier. Durant mon absence je veux que tu passes chaque minute de chaque heure à m'imaginer à tes côtés, à imaginer mes mains sur ton corps. Ta nuque, tes seins, la courbe de tes hanches, le galbe de tes fesses. Ma bouche dans le creux de tes genoux et mes dents mordillant tes chevilles. Je veux pouvoir te sentir fébrile et prête pour moi lorsque je te ferai la surprise de mon retour. Mais que les choses soient claires Darlin', il est hors de questions que, le temps que tu seras seule, tu te touches ou que tu te satisfasses, même si c'est en pensant à moi. C'est peut-être ton corps mais il m'appartient, tu es à moi et il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te caresser, de te faire gémir de plaisir. Je te veux brûlante de désir, comme si la raison aller te quitter.

Avec cette lettre tu as dû recevoir une boite, dedans se trouve tout un tas d'accessoires (plumes, huiles de massage, boules en acier, uniforme de soldat de l'union des états confédérés du Sud…) à toi de choisir, choisi après y avoir mûrement réfléchi car tu n'as le droit qu'à un seul et unique choix, sur lequel tu ne pourras revenir une fois que la porte se sera refermée sur moi. Dans mon petit programme je t'ai octroyé un horaire de deux heures pendant lesquelles je te serai totalement obéissant, tu me remettras ton choix et tu pourras me demander tout ce tu voudras. Mais prends garde à ce tu m'ordonneras, femme, tu sais que j'ai la rancune tenace et que je connais la moindre de tes faiblesses, le moindre de tes petits plaisirs…

Dans l'attente de te revoir,

Ton Major Whitlock


	2. Chapter 2

De : Isabella Swan

A : Jasper Whitlock

Objet : Ta lettre de la Saint Valentin

14-02-2009 20:03

Monsieur Whitlock,

C'est avec beaucoup de curiosité que j'ai découvert ton enveloppe dans ma boîte aux lettres ce midi. L'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que cela était une surprise, une sorte de jeu, quand j'ai reconnu ton écriture. Mais j'ai vite déchanté lorsque j'ai pris connaissance de son contenu. Je ne peux te cacher que j'ai été profondément déçue de lire que tu ne serais pas à mes côtés aujourd'hui. Je pressentais que ton voyage « d 'affaires » prendrait plus de temps que prévu – j'adore Char, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que Peter se fait toujours un plaisir de me faire chier – aussi c'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé plusieurs indices « tout en discrétion ». J'avais le folle espoir qu'ainsi tu ferais ton possible pour me rejoindre. Au vu de ta lettre et de ton absence j'arrive à plusieurs déductions. La première est que j'ai dû être beaucoup trop subtile, crois-moi, si tu avais compris ce que j'avais en tête tu serais là depuis longtemps. La deuxième est que Peter est arrivé à ses fins. La troisième c'est que tu préfères rentrer dans le jeu de ton meilleur ami plutôt que de me satisfaire, que dis-je, de nous satisfaire. Et enfin la dernière déduction est que mon costume va retourner au placard, après tout quel intérêt aurai-je à le porter, je suis seule et c'est une tenue spéciale rien que pour toi, à ne porter qu'un soir de Saint Valentin...

J'en viens à ta boîte. Merci du choix ! Quatre, cinq articles qui se battent en duel. Tu dis qu'ils sont pour moi, qu'avec je pourrais faire ce que je veux pendant deux heures. Pourquoi ne pas avoir mis une cravache alors ?! En lisant encore et encore ta lettre je n'avais qu'une envie : te cravacher le visage et le torse pour te faire payer ton absence. Mais maintenant que j'y pense j'aurai adoré te claquer les fesses. Et avec un frisson délicieux, remontant le long de mon épine dorsale, je t'aurai demandé de me titiller durement jusqu'à l'orgasme. Imagines-tu la scène Jasper ? Moi à quatre pattes devant toi, ou penchée face contre mur, totalement offerte, complètement dépendante, le corps vibrant sous les gémissements pendant que toi tu ferais jouer le cuir de la cravache contre mon clitoris. Dis-moi, as-tu une érection en pensant à cette scène ? Parce que moi je suis toute mouillée rien que d'y penser. Je suis là, assise à mon bureau pour t'écrire ce mail, tout en frotant les cuisses l'une contre l'autre pour essayer d'apaiser le feu en moi. Je suis tellement prête que tu pourrais t'enfoncer en moi d'une seule et violente poussée. Hum, je peux presque te sentir buter au fond de mon ventre.

Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, une illusion, puisque tu es toujours au fin fond du Texas avec Peter. Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais que les choses soient claires Jasper, il est hors de question que je t'attende bien sagement ! Je ne suis ni ton esclave, ni ta chienne. Mon plaisir ne dépend pas uniquement de toi. Je suis une grande fille et j'ai eu un excellent professeur qui m'a fait découvrir mon corps et ce qu'il aimait. Oui le 14 février est important pour moi puisque c'est la fête des amoureux chez les humains. Or je suis humaine et éperdument amoureuse de mon vampire. J'ai donc l'intention de célébrer ceci de la plus divines des manières, avec ou sans toi.

Avec tout mon amour,

Isabella


	3. Chapter 3

De : Isabella Swan

A : Jasper Whitlock

Objet : Ça te parle : laisse-moi ou je porte plainte pour harcèlement ?

15-02-2009 00 : 32

Bordel Jasper !

Ça ne te dirait pas de me lâcher un peu la grappe ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas noyer ma boîte mail de messages, de moins en moins courtois qui plus est si j'en crois les quelques uns que j'ai daigné ouvrir, que je vais répondre à tes requêtes ou dire amen à tout ce que tu vocifères. Tu dis que tu aimerais être avec moi, que rester là bas ne faisait pas parti de ton plan et que tu vas tout faire pour être ici le plus rapidement possible. Et bien laisse-moi te dire que si tu avais passé ces quatre dernières heures à travailler sur le cas de Peter, au lieu de m'écrire ou de faire saigner mes tympans à force de téléphoner, tu aurais pu revenir plus tôt à la maison. Mais non, monsieur casse-couille qui se prend pour le major autoritaire et sanglant, qu'il fut jadis pour sa très chère et tendre Maria, préfère n'en faire qu'à sa tête et passer sa soirée à essayer de m'intimider, essayer de me faire marcher au pas. Et bien tu sais ce que je lui dis au dieu de la guerre ? D'aller se faire voir. Tout le temps que je ne répondais pas à tes appels j'étais en train de me donner le meilleur orgasme de ma vie. Et maintenant je vais enfiler la petite robe noire en partie faite de dentelle, que tu trouves si sexy sur moi, je ne doute pas que même à Denver il y a des soirées spéciales célibataires ce soir. Aussi ce n'est pas la peine de m'envoyer de nouveaux mails incendiaires ou de me laisser des messages vocaux où tu tentes de te faire pardonner en m'allumant, je laisse mon Blackberry à la maison et compte bien rentrer tard.

Bella ne prit pas la peine de se relire ou de signer et envoya son message tel quel. Rapidement elle éteignit son ordinateur et son portable puis couru débrancher le téléphone fixe. Elle ne voulait pas être dérangée même si son seul souhait était que Jasper ne lâche pas l'affaire. La moitié de son mail n'était qu'un mensonge. Non elle n'allait pas sortir, elle était bien trop mal pour ça. Leur petite joute verbale avait pris des proportions incroyables et il était hors de question qu'elle quitte sa maison. Frondeuse dans l'âme elle était vraiment partie s'enfermer dans leur chambre pour se prodiguer un petit plaisir mais elle avait été incapable d'atteindre l'extase. Quoi qu'elle en dise son plaisir dépendait de lui et elle lui obéissait instinctivement. Il lui avait ordonné de ne pas jouir sans lui alors elle était restée frustrée, sa bulle refusant obstinément d'éclater. Furieuse elle était retournée dans le salon et avait subi le harcèlement de son fiancé. Si au début ses messages avaient été un brun autoritaire ils étaient devenus plus virulents sous le silence de la brune qui voulait lui donner une leçon. Le major était vraiment en boule et ce qui avait commencé comme un jeu s'était transformé en cauchemar. Certes Bella aimait cette part de Jasper mais le refus de celui-ci de laisser libre cour à cet aspect de sa personnalité créait de temps en temps des problèmes. Le major était souvent à fleur de peau quand on lui lâchait la bride, en tant normal il aimait quand Bella s'affirmait face à lui mais là… Cela faisait trop longtemps que Jasper ne l'avait pas laissé sortir, elle aurait dû deviner que le démon afficherait son plus mauvais visage après cette succession d'affronts.

Désormais la jeune femme n'avait qu'une envie : s'emmitoufler dans une couette, manger des biscuits et pleurer devant les adaptions cinématographiques des livres de Nicolas Sparks. Elle pleurait autant pour les personnages que pour elle. C'est vers quatre heure du matin qu'elle s'endormit, sans avoir le temps de voir Allie choisir Noah. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard quand les fenêtres laissèrent le soleil entrer dans le salon. Elle était en boule contre l'accoudoir du canapé, son corps entier la faisait souffrir et elle n'avait pas besoin de miroir pour savoir qu'elle avait mauvaise mine. Elle avait très mal dormi, les mauvais rêves ne lui avaient pas laissé une minute de répit. Quand sa vue ne fut plus trouble elle se jeta sur son Blackberry pour le rallumer. Le téléphone prit tout son temps avant de se remettre en route, comme s'il voulait la narguer. Impatiente, Bella alla aussi rebrancher le téléphone fixe, le répondeur et l'ordinateur. Durant l'attente intenable la jeune femme alla se préparer un café, elle en avait bien besoin et c'était la seule chose qu'elle pourrait avaler. Après cinq minutes elle s'effondra dans le canapé. Aucun appel, aucun sms, aucun mail. Le major avait pris sa demande de lui foutre la paix au pied de la lettre et cela lui tordait les boyaux.

Devait-elle lui écrire ? Oui voilà, elle allait lui envoyer un mail ! Bien sûr elle ne s'excuserait pas, après tout c'est lui qui avait commencé, mais elle lui ferait comprendre qu'elle n'était plus en colère. Elle alla s'installer devant son ordinateur et se ravisa sous l'arrivée d'un regain d'orgueil. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal ! C'était à lui de faire le premier pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme Bella partie prendre sa douche, peut-être que cela aurait le mérite de lui remettre les idées en place. Les pieds traînants elle marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain tout en s'effeuillant. Ce qui fut assez rapide puisqu'elle avait juste passé un peignoir en satin après sa petite séance coquine. Sous le jet d'eau elle se laissa de nouveau aller à pleurer. Leur brouille était si débile et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la douleur. Laissant tomber sa tête contre sa poitrine elle pleura les larmes qu'il lui restait. Elle se sentait seule et amère. Elle aurait pu passer sa soirée avec lui au téléphone si elle n'avait pas cherché à se moquer de lui.

Des ondes de calme détendirent ses muscles et elle su qu'il était là. En un courant d'air il était derrière elle, ses bras autour de sa taille et sa tête dans son cou. Par son don il lui montra qu'il était désolé et qu'il l'aimait. Il fallut à Bella plusieurs secondes pour accepter les sentiments qu'il lui envoyait. Quand elle eut arrêté de pleurer elle se tortilla pour se retourner et être face à lui. S'excuser ne servait à rien s'ils ne discutaient pas ensemble du fond du problème. Mais pas tout de suite, non pour l'instant elle voulait juste profiter de sa présence. Elle se coula contre son corps et inspira profondément son odeur. Toute la fatigue, la peur et le stress quittaient ses membres et elle savait que cela était dû à la simple présence de Jasper et non pas à son don. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos et retraça de ses doigts ses muscles, ses omoplates. C'était quelque chose d'immuable entre eux. Ce désir dévorant et incontrôlable à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Le corps de l'un réagissait instinctivement à l'autre. Pendant sa relation avec Edward c'est ce qui avait poussé le blond à être distant et presque froid avec elle. Puis tout avait basculé un jour d'orage. Les Cullen voulaient montrer à Bella comment ils jouaient au baseball, sauf qu'Alice avait eu une vision de nomades venant à leur rencontre. Pour sa sécurité on avait chargé Jasper de ramener Bella à la villa, étant un ancien soldat il aurait été le seul à pouvoir la défendre si les choses tournaient mal et que les carnivores découvraient sa présence. Durant le trajet l'attraction s'était produite et tous les deux l'avaient ressenti. A leur arrivée à la villa le vampire avait tenté de résister mais Bella céda des que ses pieds furent au sol. Oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas l'autre ils avaient succombé, le blond avait couru pour les emmener dans la chambre d'amis et ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Ils étaient des compagnons d'éternité, des âmes sœurs autrement dit. Alice le savait, elle avait tout vu depuis longtemps, aussi les félicita-t-elle au lieu de leur en vouloir. Malheureusement avec Edward cela ne s'était pas aussi bien passé…

-Fais-moi l'amour Major. Lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix implorante.

Il se détacha d'elle pour l'interroger du regard, il ne trouva que de la détermination, de la confiance et un profond amour. Même après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre elle le voulait toujours en entier. Aurait-il pu espérer une meilleure compagne ?! Relâchant le contrôle il libéra le major, il suintait le charisme par tous les pors. L'humaine frissonna des pieds à la tête alors que son esprit poussait un magnifique « oh merde ! ». Se redressant de toute sa carrure le blond la poussa pour la faire reculer, il voulait l'acculer contre la paroi de la cabine de douche. Bella avait face à elle un prédateur sexy en diable qui lui donnait des envies de luxures. Dieu qu'elle aimait quand il se laisser aller. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête et se pencha pour la humer, ce simple geste accéléra le rythme cardiaque de l'humaine qui vu sa respiration se faire difficile.

-De quoi as-tu envie Isabella ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

Plutôt que de lui répondre la jeune femme tendis les mains pour le toucher.

-Non, non, non, femme. Tu sais que ça ne marche pas comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Bella geignit comme une gosse à qui on refusait un bonbon.

-Je te veux toi Jasper. Je te veux toi, partout. Sur moi, en moi.

-Tu pourrais peut-être te montrer plus précise.

-Je t'en pris Jas per.

En réponse le vampire couvrit le corps de la brune du sien, il enfonça deux doigts en elle et la submergea de sentiments avec son don. Il lui infligea ce traitement infernal pendant deux longues minutes avant de se retirer, la laissant plus vide que jamais.

-Tu comprends maintenant quand je te dis que tu dois être plus précise.

-Bordel Major ! Grogna-t-elle frustrée par son petit jeu. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais en réponse.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois te punir pour avoir dit une grossièreté ou si je dois être excité de voir cette ravissante petite bouche jurer ainsi. Feula-t-il presque.

-Moi ce que j'en dis c'est qu'on s'en fiche et que tu ferais mieux de me baiser sur le champ. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle serait si vulgaire jamais elle ne l'aurait cru. Mais quoiqu'en dise Jasper il aimait ça. Et Bella le savait parfaitement. Néanmoins elle ne trouvait le courage, et l'envie, de dire de tels mots uniquement lorsqu'elle devenait Isabella, la maîtresse sûre d'elle et un tantinet dépravée du Major Whitlock. D'un mouvement brusque il la retourna et la pénétra d'un geste précis. Bella cria de surprise, de douleur mais surtout de plaisir. Elle aimait ça, quand il était rude avec elle, qu'il ne la ménageait pas. Elle aimait quand c'était le dieu de la guerre qui la prenait. S'agrippant à ses hanches pour la maintenant en place le démon la laboura de violents coups de reins. Dans ces moments là il avait toujours l'impression que le corps fragile de son amante allait flancher d'une seconde à l'autre face à son impétuosité. Cependant en tant qu'empathe il ne pouvait se passer de ces ébats, les orgasmes de Bella étaient particuliers ces fois-là. C'était de l'extase à l'état pur. Une dose foudroyante d'adrénaline injectée en plein cœur. L'espace d'une minute il pouvait sentir son propre organe vital battre dans sa poitrine. Un jour Bella avait essayé de lui expliquer ce que cela lui faisait, la façon dont elle le vivait. Dans ces rapports si intenses, si bestiaux, chaque muscle, chaque os étaient si brutalisés que c'était comme s'il essayait de la libérer de son enveloppe charnelle. Liberté qu'elle atteignait dans l'orgasme.

Et aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Au contraire, Bella ne savait pas si cela venait du fait qu'ils venaient d'essayer leur première dispute mais cela était bien plus fort que les fois précédentes. Elle sentait que c'était le moment. Ils pourraient bien parler après. Pour l'heure elle ne désirait rien d'autre que de devenir sienne. Elle avait vingt ans et ils s'aimaient bien au-delà de l'acceptable. Elle le sentait la remplir, s'enfoncer encore et encore, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Et pourtant elle savait qu'il la ménageait. A bout de souffle, et sentant un orgasme de catégorie quinze sur une échelle de dix, elle lui demanda de la mordre. Ils n'en avaient encore jamais parlé, même s'ils savaient que cela arriverait un jour. Jasper ne doutait pas que sa compagne y avait longuement réfléchi et pour être honnête il été surpris que la demande n'ait pas été formulée plus tôt. N'y songeant pas plus de deux secondes il planta ses dents dans son épaule. Son humaine joui durement sur lui, l'entrainant avec elle, avant de s'affaler contre lui. Bientôt elle ne serait plus humaine et il n'y aurait plus aucune raison de fêter la Saint Valentin mais le blond avait la certitude que cela ne dérangerait pas Bella. A l'avenir le mois de février aurait une autre date à célébrer.

* * *

Voilà c'est ici que ce termine La lettre de la Saint Valentin qui au départ ne devait avoir que la lettre de Jasper. Mais vu que vous m'avez demandé une suite, et que mon esprit s'est empressé de vous satisfaire… Pour info j'ai eu une idée d'un os à partir de cette histoire, je l'avoue sans mal ce sera un lemon pour dire de faire un lemon. Il sera posté à part, parce que pouvant être lu indépendamment de ce petit three-shot, et s'intitulera « L'origine de la lettre de la Saint Valentin », oui je sais très imaginatif… Et oui je l'ai déjà écrit, donc il arrivera vite ^^

Un très grand merci pour vos reviews ! Avis à la rewieuse "Correctrice", merci ! Je me suis dépêchée de le taper à l'ordi et de vous le poster sans me relire du coup... D'ailleurs c'est aussi ce que je fais là donc désolée pour les fautes.

A bientôt j'espère,

Nattie


End file.
